Toi et moi
by KoreanChocolate
Summary: Tu le connaissais depuis longtemps. "Teresa, voici Thomas." "Teresa la fille ? Ça existe ?" "Les garçons sont tous pareils." "Tom." "Toi et moi." "Restes avec Brenda, elle te rendra heureux. Nous ne sommes que des amants maudits." Et c'est là que tu as compris, que c'était la fin.


**C'est un jour sombre. Tout simplement parce que j'ai dû relire la fin du Remède Mortel pour finir cet OS, mon premier sur le fandom. Bonjour, bonsoir, et bienvenue sur _Toi et moi..._ ! Un OS Thomesa (Thomas et Teresa). Je sais que ce couple n'est pas vraiment apprécié (la preuve, Teresa est tout le temps une peste harceleuse et cruche), mais je l'aime beaucoup. J'ai tenu à l'exploiter, à ma manière. En passant, je m'excuse si mon écriture en "tu" gêne, j'ai pris l'habitude d'écrire comme ça. Que dire ? J'adore Teresa, plus que Brenda, qui est pourtant un personnage que j'aime beaucoup. Sa mort... m'a fait pleuré. Moins que celle... de quelqu'un d'autre. Mais j'ai failli mouiller la page. Aussi, il faut dire que James écrit tellement bien... Donc, c'est une sorte de Deathfic. Je suis désolée, mais j'étais obligée. Je voulais le faire depuis un bout de temps. En passant, pensez aux mouchoirs, on ne sait jamais. Merci d'avoir cliqué. Comme toujours, le résumé complet :**

 **Tu le connaissais depuis longtemps. _Teresa, voici Thomas. Teresa la fille ? Ça existe ? Les garçons sont tous pareils._ Mais lui, jalousait Aris. Il s'est éloigné quand les garçons ont été envoyés, un par un, dans le Labyrinthe A. _Tom._ Tu regrettais de ne pas l'avoir vu pleurer. Comme Aris et Rachel, vous aviez un lien télépathique. _Toi et moi. Restes avec Brenda, elle te rendra heureux. Nous ne sommes que des amants maudits._ Et c'est là que tu as compris, que c'était la fin.**

 **Tout est à James Dashner, le rating est en K+. Je n'ai lu qu'un seul bonus, qui ne concerne pas Thomas et Teresa. Je m'excuse s'il y a des incohérences. Spoilers sur le troisième tome. Le pairing est Thomesa. Un Thomesa, que je respecte, et que j'espère avoir assez bien retranscrit.**

 **Musique d'ambiance : Former Vandal - WAR: Pt II**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Tu le connaissais depuis longtemps. Très longtemps, tu devais avoir une dizaine d'années lorsqu'il est arrivé. Il avait l'air effrayé. Mais tu voyais dans ses yeux qu'il tentait d'être courageux. La Chancelière était avec lui. On vous a présenté. _Teresa, voici Thomas._ Peu de temps après, Aris et Rachel débarquaient. Tu traînais beaucoup avec Rachel, plus qu'avec les autres filles. Vous ne pouviez pas. Vous n'aviez pas le droit. Il restait toujours avec toi. Aris et lui s'appréciaient, mais sans plus. Vous aviez trois ans de différence, mais vous vous compreniez mieux que personne. Comme si vous étiez de la même famille. Rachel et Aris aussi, mais pour lui et toi, c'était différent. Il regardait souvent les autres garçons avec cette lueur d'envie, celle qui faisait briller ses yeux. Quand ça arrivait, tu n'étais pas jalouse. Tu comprenais. Tu n'étais pas le genre de fille à aimer les vêtements ou les cheveux longs. Certaines filles de ce qu'ils appelaient le groupe B étaient comme toi. Mais en plus… féminines, justement. C'est vers tes douze ans que ta poitrine a commencé à pousser. C'est à tes douze ans, que tu as compris qu'on ne te considérerait plus jamais comme Teresa, mais comme _Teresa la fille_. Il aurait dû faire comme Janson et la Chancelière, prendre soin de toi comme le ferait un garçon avec une fille. Il aurait dû. Mais il n'a rien fait de tout ça. C'est pour ça que vous êtes spéciaux. Il t'a toujours considérée comme Teresa. _Teresa la fille ? Ça existe ?_ Il te disait ça, quand tu doutais. Et tu rigolais, doucement, mais tu rigolais. Et il te serrait contre lui. Ces marques d'affection te faisaient plaisir. Tu étais spéciale, grâce à ça. Il était plutôt macho, comme disait Rachel. Aris portait tous les documents, toutes les boîtes qu'avait Rachel. On me dit d'être galant, répondait Aris. Mais lui, il n'était pas Aris. Tu avais des documents ? Tu pouvais les garder dans tes petites mains, pourquoi il t'aiderait ? Et qu'il fasse ça, t'as toujours plu. Quand il voyait les autres garçons, avec sa petite lueur d'envie dans les yeux, tu le laissais dans son monde. Tu le laissais rêver. Jusqu'à ce qu'un adulte approche. Là, tu lui pressais l'index. Vous n'aviez pas le droit. C'était injuste. Il se plaignait souvent. Et toi, tu haussais les épaules. C'était comme ça, point final. Toi, Teresa Agnes, tu avais appris à ne pas te plaindre. Tu te plaignais en privé, dans ton esprit. La seule chose qu'ils n'avaient pas réussi à changer, c'était ta façon de penser. Sauver les gens de la Braise. Rachel, Aris et vous, c'était votre devoir. Et celui des autres enfants. Sauver les gens de la Braise. Vous n'étiez que des enfants. Ils n'étaient que des enfants. Mais vous étiez l'avenir. Et ça, tu l'avais bien compris. Une personne, tu ne savais plus qui, t'avais dis que tout irait bien. Tu étais petite. Six ans. Après, lavage de cerveau. Ils t'éduquaient. T'enseignaient les mauvaises choses. Tu le savais, mais tu ne disais rien. Lui, il se plaignait. Il parlait. L'énorme différence entre vous deux, c'était ça. Tu ne lui disais pas tout. Tu avais besoin de ton espace personnel. Lui non. _Les garçons sont tous pareils._ C'était les mots de Rachel à tes quatorze ans. Ils n'ont aucun espace personnel. Rachel était comme lui : elle se plaignait. Dans ces moments-là, tu te rapprochais d'Aris. Mais lui, jalousait Aris.

Il s'est éloigné quand les garçons ont été envoyés, un par un, dans le Labyrinthe A. Les filles aussi étaient envoyées. Tu t'en fichais, contrairement à Rachel. Ils se ressemblaient trop. Aris et toi étiez indifférents. WICKED vous avait bien éduqués. Vous vous disiez tout par le regard. Le regard. Tu as appris à maîtriser ton regard. Si tu es triste ? Tu le caches. Personne ne remarque jamais rien. Sauf lui. Quand ça arrive, vous ne parlez plus. Le silence remplit la pièce. Il frôle tes doigts des siens. Ce contact te rassures. Et vous restez muets. Tu l'as toujours appelé Tom. Quand vous voulez parler, personne ne sait quoi dire. _Tom._ Ce sont tes mots. Un bras autour de ses épaules. Un bras autour de ta taille. Ta bouche près de son oreille. Ses lèvres près de ta tempe. Puis, quand c'est terminé, vous arrêtez. Cette relation t'as toujours plu. Lui, macho, toi, garçon manqué. Il n'était pas galant, tu n'étais pas une « vraie fille ». Parfois, tu entendais les employés de la Chancelière parler de toi, dans ton dos. Ce qu'ils disaient était blessant. Une aussi jolie fille que toi, pas assez féminine ? Horrible. Parfois, quand tu en avais marre, tu allais dans un coin sombre et pleurais. Tu ne pleurais ni comme une fille, ni comme un garçon. Tu pleurais comme _Teresa_. Des larmes invisibles et silencieuses, roulant sur tes joues, le long de tes tempes. Tu respirais calmement, en entrouvrant la bouche. Tu ne devais pas respirer par le nez. On t'entendrait. Les larmes se déposaient sur tes lèvres et ta langue. Elles n'étaient pas salées. Ni amères. Elles étaient sans goût. Tu disparaissais cinq minutes. Cinq petites minutes. Puis tu reprenais tes documents, et allais voir Janson. Quand tu passais dans les couloirs, tu le voyais. La Chancelière lui parlait souvent. Surtout vers tes dix-sept ans. Tu ne l'as jamais vu pleurer. Et c'est une chose que toute personne censée aimerait. Mais pas toi. Tu n'étais pas censée. Un peu comme lui, folle à moitié. WICKED vous rendaient fous à moitié. Tu regrettais de ne pas l'avoir vu pleurer. Parce que ça voulait dire, que tu ne saurais jamais le réconforter. Pas comme lui, le faisait.

Comme Aris et Rachel, vous aviez un lien télépathique. Au début, tu l'énervais avec ça. Vous deviez vous entraîner. Quand il a réussi, vous avez arrêté. Quelques temps seulement. Vous deviez vous dire des choses pour eux. Leur prouver que vous étiez les bons. Au bout d'un moment, ils vous ont laissé. Tu as été soulagée. Lui aussi. C'est ce qu'il t'a dit. Mais il mentait. Tu n'as rien dis. Il mentait s'il voulait. C'était son espace personnel, le mensonge. Ses mensonges construisaient sa bulle. Toi, tu te contentais de rester silencieuse. C'est à dix-neuf ans que tu as souhaité lui parler une nouvelle fois. Une dernière fois, avant qu'il ne t'oublie. Tu lui as tout dis. Qu'il comptait pour toi. Qu'il devait réussir. Qu'il devait se faire confiance. Ne jamais faire confiance à WICKED. Et tu lui a rappelé la première chose que tu lui a dite. _Toi et moi._ Pourquoi ? Parce que c'était la vérité. Ils étaient là. Mais il n'y avait que lui, et toi. Puis il t'a oublié. Toi aussi. Pas complètement. Vous ne vous êtes jamais vraiment oubliés. Ce n'était pas grâce à WICKED. C'était grâce à vous, et vous seuls. À votre lien. Le Labyrinthe. La Terre Brûlée. Et enfin, ta trahison. Tu suivais les ordres pour le sauver. Lui. Il voulait sauver les autres. Tu as été triste pour Chuck et Alby. Tu as été triste quand tu as appris pour Newt. Mais tu ne les connaissais pas. Pas comme lui. Et qu'il leur accorde sa confiance, plus qu'à toi, te faisait mal. Mais tu comprenais. Alors, comme toujours, tu as respiré, pleuré cinq petites minutes, avant d'écouter WICKED. Tu as toujours tout fait pour lui. Et quand tu l'as embrassé, il a répondu. Une petite pression, à peine perceptible, qui te prouvais qu'il comprenait, lui aussi. Une partie de lui comprenait. C'est pour ça, que tu as su qu'il ne t'en voudrait jamais. Pas complètement. S'il t'en voulait pour toujours, il t'aurait oublié après l'opération. Comme tous les autres. Quand tu montais et remontais ces phrases dans ta tête, elles n'étaient jamais claires. Mais c'est normal. Comment expliquer ce lien qui vous unit ? Le laboratoire. Les débris. Tu l'as poussé. Tu voulais le sauver. _Restes avec Brenda, elle te rendra heureux. Nous ne sommes que des amants maudits._ Tu le pensais. Tu voulais le lui dire. Mais à ce moment-là, tu t'es faite écrasée. L'air s'est vidé dans tes poumons. Et c'est là que tu as compris, que c'était la fin.

Malgré son regard, malgré ses paroles, malgré ses hurlements, malgré ses larmes, malgré sa colère, malgré sa frustration, malgré ses remarques blessantes, malgré lui tout entier, tu l'as aimé et protégé jusqu'à la fin. Tes premières paroles furent _Toi et moi_. Tes dernières paroles furent _Toi et moi..._

* * *

 **J'espère ne pas vous avoir perdu en cours de route... Pardon de ne pas être aussi pressée, maladroite et surexcitée que d'habitude, mais ça me semblerait malvenu. Tout ça pour dire : R.I.P Teresa Agnes. Review ?**


End file.
